


"Sweetheart"

by Kitannax



Series: Overwatch Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitannax/pseuds/Kitannax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree and Reader/You relieve some stress and tension after a shootout.</p><p>Shameless PWP/Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sweetheart"

It wasn't like you couldn't hold your own in a fight. Actually, you were perfectly capable of kicking ass when necessary. However, it was always nice to have backup. Okay, more like you were his backup, but still. Your back collided with the solid wall of a dark side street. Best to stay out of the public eye for a little while after a brawl like that. Your companion, a man of a little over six feet tall, with tanned skin, warm brown eyes and longish hair, dressed almost identically to a cowboy, hit the wall beside you. Readjusting his hat, he holstered his pistol. 

"Ain't had me a fight like that in a while," he huffed, spitting the smoking end of a cigar to the ground and stomping on it. 

"Sorry." You apologised meekly, certain that the brawl had been your fault. 

"Nah, ain't nothin'. Fairly sure they were bounty hunters anyway." He shrugged, turning to face you, "you alright there, darlin'?" 

You nodded. "Just a little shaken... All the adrenaline, you know?"

He nods, because yes, he does know. Sometimes just being in a fight isn't enough. The adrenaline will remain for hours, days even if he's not clever in how he deals with it. His next move, however, is decidedly un clever. He turns to face you. 

"Handled yourself real nice out there." His voice is a low purr now, "wasn't expecting that." 

You smirk, breathing a little ragged due to his close proximity. "You'd be surprised what I can... Handle." 

He considers answering for a second, firing back with some witty comeback. Instead, he leans down and kisses you hungrily, mechanical arm going to the wall beside you, human hand gently gripping your waist, pulling you in closer. For a moment, you're too surprised to react, and then you respond passionately, parting your lips, allowing his tongue to sweep your mouth almost greedily. 

His hands, for his mechanical hand has found its way to your waist, are steady on your waist, holding you close but not too tight. He trails lazy, open mouthed kisses down your throat, then up again, pausing just below your earlobe. 

"I gotta be inside you, darlin'... Would ya be alright with that?" His voice is low and urgent, but soft at the same time. You trust him. 

"I... I think I'd be okay with that," you have to try not to blush like a schoolgirl. The way he said it wasn't dirty at all, but there was something about it that felt almost lewd. A soft smile plays about his lips as he tugs down your pants, warm human fingers trailing slowly along your already soaked panties as with his other hand, he fumbles with his belt, unzips his pants. 

He pushes your panties to the side, a small hum of approval in his throat as he runs two calloused fingers along your already wet slit. 

"Well, look at you, darlin'... All wet and ready for me," his southern drawl is even more pronounced in his aroused state. All you can do is nod as his fingers circle your most intimate parts, spreading your wetness. He goes to slip a finger, perhaps two, inside you but you shake your head frantically; he stops. 

"I need - more than just your fingers," you gasp and he chuckles quietly.

"Such a dirty little minx," his hand returns to your waist, lifting you effortlessly, keeping you pinned against the wall with just his body. Once he has you secured there, his hand lowers; you can feel him rubbing the thick head of his cock against your dripping sex. You rock your hips against him, desperate for something resembling pleasure or friction. 

With a grunt, he lines himself up before slowly pushing inside you. God, he's big, and deliciously thick, stretching you just enough to feel good rather than painful. A noise somewhere between a growl and a groan rumbles in his chest as he presses further into you, slowly, letting you adjust to every inch. 

"You're so wet ... so tight, sweetheart," he groans into your ear, "drivin' me crazy here." 

"Goddammit, McCree," you hiss as he finally bottoms out, "just fuck me already." 

He thrusts up into you, making you gasp. "Maybe if ya ask nicely." 

Oh, you know this game. Putting on a wide eyed, innocent expression, you pout, twirling strands of his hair through your fingers. 

"Jesse, please..." You whine pathetically, knowing that seeing you eager and desperate only turns him on even more. 

"Now, that's more like it." 

The pace he sets is rough and fast, his mouth covering yours half the time, keeping you quiet to avoid discovery. His mechanical hand holds you in place, soft, human hand caressing your breasts. When his mouth isn't on yours, his lips are at your ear, whispering anything between sweet nothings and lewd sentences. 

"Look at you, darlin', so fuckin' perfect... That's it, sweetheart, keep squirming on my cock like that... Fuck, just like that, sweetheart, right there." His eyes drop closed for a moment as pleasure overwhelms him. 

His thrusts become harder, faster, deeper, as if his sole mission now is to see you writhe and squirm as you come around him. 

"C'mon, now, darlin'... Don't ya keep me waitin'..." The words are soft and yet still gravelly and almost growled. He shifts you in his arms, ruts against you in a new way, hitting the sweet, sweet spot inside you with every stroke of his wonderfully thick cock. 

You imagine yourself on your knees, taking him into your mouth. Imagine hands, both skin and metal, fisted into your hair as he grunts and moans above you, spilling into your mouth. The image of him without control, moaning and fucking your throat, sends you over the edge. He kisses you to muffle your screams and moans of his name as you tighten around him, your entire body tensing then relaxing as you climax. 

"Unh, fuck!" He groans into your ear, cock pulsing and throbbing inside you as hot, thick cum fills you, spills out of you, trickles down your thigh. Breathless, you let your head fall back against the wall, surprised but not unhappy when his forehead rests against yours. 

"Next time, sweetheart," he tells you, sounding more exhausted by the syllable, "I'll drag it out a bit. Show ya what a real lover can do for ya." 

She shivers in anticipation; after all, Jesse McCree is a man of his word.


End file.
